


Protection

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Series: SladeRobinWeek 2018 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Sladin, Smut, sladerobinweek, sladerobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Day 5: bodyguardSlade is the bodyguard of the spoiled son of Bruce Wayne.





	Protection

Day 5: Bodyguard

* * *

It was hard to say where it stopped being fun.

Dick had been having so MUCH fun after all. The eldest son to Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne Tech, Dick’s life was fun and dreams the likes most could never know. He wanted for nothing, and no one said no to him, whether because of his money, his charm, or his gorgeous looks. He was blessed; a golden child, and a notorious socialite much like is infamous father.

 

With nothing to celebrate Dick had done the same as he did every night; celebrated. He loved the bars, going with his brothers or friends or even occasionally on his own when no one else could be conjured up.

 

Well… not really ever _alone_ , he supposed, not for about a year now.

 

A few close calls and a failed attempt at kidnapping had prompted Mr. Wayne to call for stronger security for his careless child, and he had hired a personal body guard.

 

An old, grumpy, brick-wall, hardened-veteran of a body guard that seriously cramped Dick’s style and made all his friends uncomfortable to hang around him. Slade Wilson was his ever present shadow when he went out.

 

At least, until Dick managed to get himself really good and drunk. Then the man managed to become less a body guard and more a baby-sitter.

 

It was a hate-hate relationship really. Dick resented the man being there and trying to kill his good time. In retaliation he found it fun to get so shit-faced that he didn’t care any more that the man was glaring at everyone over his shoulder all night. Slade hated having to save Dick from his own drunkenness, so retaliated by becoming an overbearing and pushy baby-sitter, forcing water into Dick’s hands between drinks- that Dick would then exchange for more alcohol, or yanking Dick around when he got so sloppy he would almost run into or get in the way of other people. A few times Dick had become too far gone to function Slade had gone so far as to call an end to the party and forcibly remove Dick, taking him back to his father’s mansion or whatever hotel room Dick had already checked into nearby to start forcing sobriety upon him.

 

A part of Dick knew he was the one in the wrong for being so petulant, Slade earning that fat paycheck of his by keeping Dick safe from himself as well as others. making sure he didn’t end up in the paper the next day due to suffocating in his own vomit in the night.

 

Tonight was that kind of a night.

 

The party was over. Dick couldn't remember most of it after that first hour. Just bits and pieces.

 

Drinks being shoved in his hand, turning into empty glasses a moment later. a girl with red hair whose face he couldn’t recall. Some guy angrily yelling towards him from the other side of Slade’s wall-like presence. Something thrown hitting him in the head. A lot of noise and Slade grabbing him and dragging him off the floor, angry at Dick for some reason the boy couldn’t begin to comprehend. Slade driving a car, sitting next to him and looking between Dick and the road as he warned Dick ‘Don’t. Don’t you even think of it you son of a-“ Dick sitting on the side of the road and staring down at the puddle of vomit between his feet and splashed on the sides of his new kicks, a blissfully soothing hand rubbing small circles on his back.

 

He didn’t remember getting back to the hotel at all, though that was where he currently was. And he didn’t remember getting a shower at all, but clearly he had because his hair was still wet and he smelled of hotel soap instead of booze and vomit.

 

He’s still very drunk, everything spinning so much he can barely stand to open his eyes. He just keeps them closed for the most part, naked on top of the covers and groaning in agony at the sounds of Slade moving around the bathroom of the hotel room. He doesn’t even realize the man is out and right there next to him until the bed dips under his weight and a coffee straw is being pressed against Dick’s lips. “Water. Drink it boy. You didn’t have nearly enough earlier.”

 

Dick does drink it, his mouth tacky and dry. It’s just lukewarm tap water, but it’s bliss in that moment.

 

Slade sets it aside when he’s done and Dick drops his head back on the mattress with another distressed groan. “Hurts,” he grumbles, talking about his head and body both, just everything, somewhere between sobering up and passing out, too drunk to do either comfortably.

 

That hand is back, rubbing small circles into his back that soothe and rock him gently. Dick moans in gratitude at the feel. “Mmmm, so good,” Dick moaned, shifting just a little closer to the source. The hand paused on his back, but picked back up the motion soon enough.

 

“You’re nothing but trouble, Brat,” Slade’s gruff voice cut in through his drunken haze.

 

Dick found it amusing to be called a brat. He hadn’t been called that for years. “Less talk, more rubbing,” he snickered.

 

The hand moved up to the back of his neck, giving a squeeze like a warning, pushing him flatter against the mattress for a moment before Slade’s thumb started circling, massaging a knot he had found there and working it out for Dick of all things. Dick let out a deep and tawdry groan at the feel, his eyes nearly crossing from how good it was.

 

“That! Yessss, God that, please more of that,” he crooned, chuckling at himself for reasons he couldn't even quite comprehend at the moment.

 

That hand shifted to his shoulder, and another came to rest on the opposite one after Slade shifted a bit closer to lean over his back. Those large hands started working Dick’s shoulders and upper back and he let out a groan so loud and obscene that he busted out laughing at himself, knowing at a more sober time he would have been humiliated with himself, but hardly caring here and now. Slade might have chuckled a little behind him, but Dick wasn’t sure over the sound of his own laugh. Once he settled back into the mattress Slade got back to work again. The feeling was pure heaven and had Dick practically purring under his ministrations. “Damn,” Dick groaned, “They teach you this in the army?”

 

This time there _was_ a small chuckle. “You’d be surprised what you can learn in the army. However good you think this feels, I guarantee it feels a thousand times better when it’s coming from a beautiful Chinese girl sitting naked on your back during a sanctioned leave from fighting.”

 

Dick laughed again at that, trying to picture such a thing. “I bet that does feel even better. Those come with a ‘happy ending’ don’t they?” he rambled before he could think better of it. The tiny voice in his head told him it sounded like a proposition rather than a honest question, especially given his prior reactions and the fact that he was already naked on a bed.

 

Slade gave a low and fully knowledgeable chuckle behind him, but said nothing more, his hands moving down to work at the middle and lower back as well until Dick almost managed to forget he had said anything at all.

 

Dick could feel the warmth and large size of those hands, feel the power in the fingers and palms that touched him so knowingly. He thought of what Slade had said, started picturing it in his drunken state. Thought of a pretty girl doing this instead, but it didn’t quite match up to the very masculine hands upon his back, the large bulk leaning over him. He thought instead of what it would be like being the _girl_ , of all things, Slade nude on a table in Bangkok, laying sprawled under him, running his own hands up and down the broad warm back of the older man. Imagined once he was done, Slade turning over onto his back beneath him and Dick lowering himself down onto…

 

What was he thinking? Dick giggled at himself for being so absurd. He had never even entertained the idea of another man before. Just because he was drunk and those hands running up either side of his spine to grip his shoulders made him picture-

 

He had to stop, his body starting to actually react as his endorphine-flooded brain had him riding wave after wave of pleasure from the touches. He pressed his hips into the mattress and hoped Slade didn’t notice.

 

The large man kept working out the muscles of Dick’s back for a few moments, Dick continuing to moan softly because it just felt so incredible. Every now and then he ground his hips forward, the sheets rubbing against his cock. He thought he was being careful to be subtle about it, unable to stop when it felt so mind-blowing, but eventually Slade’s hands paused over his lower back and Dick froze, thinking for sure he had just been caught.

 

“I can do your legs for you too if you want, work out a few more of those toxins you sucked down tonight,” Slade offered in a gruff voice.

 

Glad he hadn’t been caught, Dick nodded his head, “S-sure.”

 

It almost felt like Slade smiled behind him, shifting to stand next to him, reaching out and spreading his legs apart.

 

Dick gasped against the mattress at how open it made him, his spread legs leaving his balls in plain view, resting against his thigh. Slade grabbed his ankle, however, working it with his thumb and ohhhhhh! Dick was moaning again, his eyes crossing with how good THAT felt. The same was done to the other ankle for a moment, and then Slade ran his hands up and down Dick’s calves. Dick’s balls were starting to tighten a bit, so interested in the way Slade was touching him. Dick couldn’t help but grind against the bed again, trying to relieve the total hard-on he had.

 

Those hands worked up the backs of his thighs and Dick was keenly… so very keenly aware of how they moved inch by inch closer to where he wished they were touching. Over halfway up… just below his ass… giving a squeeze, and then sweeping towards the inside of his thighs as they smoothed back down to the back of his knees. Slade tortured him in this way twice more, Dick telling himself he _didn’t_ lift his ass just an inch or so up into the air when those hands squeezed just underneath it the third time. On the fourth pass Dick dared to do it again and Slade’s finger brushed lightly over the back of his balls as it moved to the inside of his thigh and then down again.

 

The anticipation had that one oh so brief touch feeling more incredible than some of the times Dick could recall having his whole cock squeezed and he just about choked on his gasp. Those hands moved up again, but this time they stopped on the squeeze under his ass.

 

Dick was so hard, so intent on how great it would feel if only Slade would accidentally touch him again, he practically wined when those hands remained stationary. There was a soft chuckle from his bodyguard, clearly amused at this point by Dick’s distress at the massage being paused. “What is it, Brat? You need me to go higher?”

 

Those hands moved up to the crease between his thighs and ass cheeks, those thumbs both so close to his balls it was maddening. Dick gave a small arch, hoping they would slide in closer, but they held their place firm. “Yes,” he huffed out., “Higher… please.”

 

Those hands shifted, grabbing the swell of the bottom of his ass and squeezing the cheeks together before pulling them apart. Dick could feel the air of the room brush his hole as it was exposed, his face burning to know Slade could see it. His cheeks were squeezed together again, shoved down and forward towards the bed, managing to grind Dick’s cock into it again as the plump cheeks of his ass were pulled apart once more.

 

“It really is a full time job protecting this ass of yours, you know that, kid?” Slade mused behind him, patting one of his cheeks lightly like he just wanted to watch the way the flesh wiggled in response.

 

Dick snorted a laugh into the sheets, pressing his face further into his crossed arms. “Oh yeah?” was all his drink-addled mind could think of as a witty retort.

 

“Yeah, an ass like this is positively meant for trouble though.”

 

“The kind of trouble that a bodyguard could get into if he mixes business with pleasure?” Dick questioned, not meaning to do so out loud.

 

Another amused chuckle. “You’re safe here in your hotel room. My job was done at that point and I could have left you till tomorrow. Technically this stopped being about business once we got back here.”

 

“So it’s just pleasure now, is that what you’re saying?”

 

One of those thumbs brushed over his hole very lightly when those cheeks were pulled apart again, inciting another gasp from him. “Could be…” came the gruff response. 

 

Dick glanced over his shoulder then, wondering what Slade was waiting for.

 

The older man just stared back at him with that one eye of his, like he was waiting for permission or something.

 

Ah, that was it, wasn’t it? Dick moved his hips back a little, Slade keeping his hands still so that he impaled himself on the tip of his thumb. Dick bit his lips and grunted as he moved a bit, working further back onto that thumb despite the sting of a dry entrance. “Please Slade, make it feel real good. Please touch me, like you were, but more. Way more!”

 

The corner of the man’s mouth pulled up into a smirk, his hand tightening on Dick’s full ass cheek as he pushed it in further into his hole. “Tighten for me. Make me feel it.”

 

Dick took a breath and clenched, feeling it better when Slade gave a little wiggle of his digit. “Oh fuck!” Dick gasped, moaning when the man’s free hand moved between his thighs to cup his balls, lifting them like he was testing their weight and size.

 

“Very nice,” was the praise given, and Dick preened under the compliment, the same as he did whenever receiving any.

 

That thumb started pulling out and Dick whimpered at the tug it gave, popping out of his clenching ass. Slade spit onto the hole, his thumb pressing some of it back inside of Dick as it played around the winking rim. The spit allowed it to glide freely over the outer rim, passing several times over till Dick was shaking his hips in the air like a bitch in heat. It just felt so amazing.

 

“You like having that hole of yours pet, huh?” Slade chuckled from behind him.

 

Dick’s blush intensified, but he smiled too. He **so** did.

 

“Where do you keep the lube? I know you have some stashed somewhere,” Slade prompted.

 

“Duffle bag, outermost pocket, the Hugo Boss one.”

 

Slade’s hands left him, which was to be expected, but Dick still whined at the loss. He turned onto his side, stroking his cock a few times lightly to relieve some of the tension. It was so hard it was deep red and throbbing. He had to stop touching it less he come before the bodyguard could even get the lube.

 

When Slade returned his smirk was assured and knowing as he eyed the younger man’s cock. “Turn back onto your back and spread those legs and I’ll pet that hole of yours more.”

 

Dick grinned and flipped over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and kicking them up into a sharp V, holding his own calves down near his shoulders and leaving his ass curled up in the air between him and Slade. That one eye widened for a moment in surprise for his flexibility, which only made Dick grin from ear to ear, loving that he could impress the man. “Years of gymnastics.”

 

Slade chuckled in return, turning the lube over and squeezing some out right onto the younger man’s exposed asshole. Dick shivered at the cold sensation on his heated hole, but didn’t get much of a chance to adjust, Slade rubbing his finger into the lube to play with the rim some more, every now and then dipping down in just to the first knuckle, making Dick squirm and whine like crazy. When his legs started to kick a bit Slade slapped the side of his ass. “Keep those legs right there next to your head. This is a good look on you.”

 

Dick shivered again at the gruffness, Slade noticing and smiling an almost predatory smile, his finger digging a little deeper and more insistently into Dick’s tight hole.

 

The lube made it easy enough to slide one in all the way, the younger man breathing deep to keep relaxed around the strange sensation. The second one began to enter, slowly and gently at first. It only made everything feel more awkward, Dick never very patient. “Just make it fit, ok? Get it over with.”

 

Again there was a bit of that surprise on Slade’s face, but he seemed happy enough to accommodate, shoving both in and twisting them to open Dick up.

 

It stung a bit, which Dick breathed through, but there wasn’t any real pain, all the pressure off his lower back in this position leaving him more open. The foreign feeling was the real adjustment.

 

“How are you doing kid?”

 

His erection had gone down a bit, but the lewdness of the act and the intimacy of watching Slade as he watched his own fingers working Dick’s asshole kept him half hard despite the fact that it pretty much just felt like he was taking a shit. His whole face and chest was red as he bit back a groan of discomfort. “I- it’s different.”

 

Slade smirked at that, his expression all too knowing. “Maybe if I…”

 

He started pressing around the sides more, his fingers digging inside of Dick towards his front and then-

 

Dick choked on his own groan, but not from discomfort this time, his body shocked by the pleasure that shot through it. He had heard of the prostate, had searched for it a couple times without success, losing interest in such things for the most part. Slade had found it.

 

Dick’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, and Slade chuckled darkly as he started jabbing his fingers back into it again and again, leaving Dick’s head spinning. When Slade put more strength into it everything only felt better and Dick realized that his cock was already back to a throbbing full mast over his chest.

 

He couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it, holding onto his own legs for dear life, and panting like a marathon runner.

 

When the third finger slipped in it just felt amazing rather than painful and Dick surrendered to it.

 

“Damn, kid. You look so totally fucked out right now. Your eyes dazed, skin flushed, and mouth hanging open like it’s waiting for a cock to fuck into it. Fuck…”

 

Those fingers popped out of his clenching hole and Dick moaned long and low in his throat at the sight of Slade moving up closer, pressing his jeans against Dick’s ass as he unzipped and pushed them down to free up his cock. It wasn’t as long as Dick’s was, but Damn it was fat. A little thicker than his three fingers lined up together and Dick wondered if he could even get his hand all the way around it.

 

“Think relaxing thoughts, boy,” Slade advised, lining himself up with Dick’s open and fluttering hole.

 

Dick tried his best, but the stretch was still a challenge, taking his breath away and Slade had to pull back and add more lube. It was easier then, Dick making a strange noise in the back of his throat like a cross between a groan and a whine. It took a hot minute, but Slade got himself balls-deep, taking a moment to bask in the hot hole clenching around him while Dick tried to adjust. “Damn your ass is even better on the inside,” Slade growled out between grit teeth before he started moving. His hands on the back of Dick’s thighs rocked Dick back and forth on his cock.

 

Dick started moaning again as his cock passed over his stimulated prostate with each thrust in and each drag out, his cries getting louder as Slade’s hips started moving faster. It was incredible, nothing like being with a girl, enjoyable in its own way. Dick was going to cum any moment, saying as much as he watched his own cock bob in the air. Slade lifted him up higher onto his upper back and shoulders, causing his cock to stare down directly in his own face dangerously. Slade moved up higher on him and started really pounding in, riding him hard till they both broke out in a sweat.

 

“Catch it,” Slade smirked, not letting up any on his pace. For an old guy his stamina was impressive and his cock grew just a little more inside of Dick as he neared his own orgasm. His cockhead rubbed a glorious friction against Dick’s prostate and he grinded down as deep as he could possibly get against the younger man when Dick let out a telling shout, cumming in spurts across his own face and into his wide mouth. The taste of himself made his cock pulse again and a second orgasm managed to kick through him for the first time in his life, only coating him further till he couldn’t even see, his whole body throbbing with the force of his orgasms.

 

Slade let out a deep groan over him and pulled out of Dick’s ass at the last possible moment, the girth leaving his stretched hole making Dick gasp again. Slade moved further up, standing over Dick’s presented ass and squeezing his own orgasm out to further cream the heir’s face. Dick felt that hit his tongue too, swallowing it down and licking his lips as more splashed across them. Slade cussed, but it sounded like more praise to Dick’s ears.

 

Panting, Slade sunk down onto his knees once more, and Dick let go of his legs, letting them fall to either side of Slade’s lap as his ass perched against the older man’s knees. He couldn’t see, but that was okay. He didn’t need to in the afterglow. Not yet anyway.

 

He must have passed out at some point, succumbing to the alcohol, because when he woke up he found himself still very naked, but cleaned up, and cuddled against an equally naked Slade, pressed in under a large arm. His head was ringing…

No… that was his phone. He looked around dismally, but had barely lifted his head when Slade passed him his phone from the bedside table on his side, never so much as opening his eye as he laid next to Dick.

 

Bruce was calling.

 

Dick answered, “H-hello?” Dick answered groggily.

 

Bruce’s voice was far more alert, clipped in his ear. “People are saying you got into a bar fight last night. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Slade stopped the fight before there even was one.”

 

Bruce’s tone was instant relief. “Good, I’m glad to hear it. Slade’s good at his job, but you need to stop making him prove how good he is. Try to stay away from the bars for a while. Please, Dick.”

 

Dick smirked a bit, holding back a laugh. “Ya know, I think I just might be able to find something else to do with my nights.”

 

A chuckle rumbled through Slade’s thick body, but he remained in repose otherwise. Dick covered up the receiver with his hand so Bruce wouldn’t hear.

 

“Just stay safe,” Bruce cautioned.

 

“Oh I will, Slade will make sure of it,” Dick grinned. “He IS my body guard after all.

 

* * *

 

Subscribe for day 6: virgin sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
